


Gods-Damned Shape Revolutionist

by djcati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djcati/pseuds/djcati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're in the middle of a ship full of angry pirates, half of them jacked-up on spice, and you're worried about how I cut a <i>hole</i> in a <i>wall</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods-Damned Shape Revolutionist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2) constantly round in this circle // I have this personal headcanon where Anakin survived Myrkr and when the war was over he took on Valin Horn as an apprentice, I do what I want okay.

"Wait, what ... what did you _do_?"

Anakin kicked the unconscious pirate from his slumped position so that he lay sprawled across the floor instead. Just to make the crate accessible, of course. Then he shrugged, disengaged his lightsaber and looked back at Valin. "Neutralised the threat?"

"No, I mean--" Valin gestured to indicate the still-smouldering edges of the hole in the bulkhead. He stood in the middle of it himself, his own lightsaber still ignited and pointing to the floor. "You cut it weirdly."

Anakin stared. "We're in the middle of a ship full of angry pirates, half of them jacked-up on spice, and you're worried about how I cut a _hole_ in a _wall_?"

"Well, it's weird! Besides, we already _neutralised_ everyone besides the galley boy."

"It's a square, Valin."

"What?"

"It's. A. Square."

Apparently, even speaking slowly wasn't enough for Valin to understand. He still fixed a confused stare on the older Jedi. "Yeah, okay, I did geometry too. But. Why?"

With a sigh, Anakin ran a hand through his hair and muttered something to himself about _patience_. "Why _what_ , Valin?"

"This!" Valin waved, realised he was waving with his still-ignited lightsaber, and quickly shut it off and returned it to his belt. "I mean, most people just do, y'know, circles. You sliced up some kriffing right-angles and _everything_."

"...it was quicker." Anakin rolled his eyes and added, "Or maybe I'm a gods-damned shape revolutionist."


End file.
